Himawari
by Earl Louisia vi Duivel
Summary: keadaan naruto setelah perang dunia ke 4 berakhir, dengan hidup yg baru bersama belahan jiwanya.,.,.,
1. Chapter 1

**HIMAWARI**

**Chap 1.**

**By Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke/Naruto**

"Talk"

'_Mind'_

'Talk Flasback'

'_Flasback mind'_

Setiap aku melihat bunga itu aku selalu teringat dengannya, hanya dia. Bunga yang bermekaran di hari musim panas yang cerah. Bunga itu, bunga yang mencerminkan dirinya, senyumnya. SunFlower, Himawari, Bunga Matahari.

**"NARUTO"**

────•••────

Udara musim panas berhembus dan masuk melalui jendela-jendela mengibarkan gorden putih di suatu kamar menghantarkan aroma musim panas yang khas. Di dalam ruangan serba putih dengan satu tempat tidur dan satu meja itu tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah berkulit tan dan bermata _sapphire_ tengah duduk si atas ranjang sambil memandang langit di luar sana, termenung.

_**—ratte—**_

"Baa-chan!" ucap pemuda itu kepada seorang wanita berdada besar berambut pirang di kuncir dua yang baru saja masuk ke kamar itu.

"Naruto."ucap wanita yang di panggil 'Baa-chan' itu.

"He…. He… Baa-chan, maaf."ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah tersenyaum tapi terlihat jelas kesedihan di wajahnya.

────•••────

Dua orang pemuda tengah berjalan berdampingan di lorong RS. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam bergaya emo dengan kulit putihnya mengenakan baju ninja tingkat Jounin, Sasuke. Serta seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah berkulit tan bermata _sapphire_ mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana panjang orange favoritnya, Naruto.

_**Segel Kyuubi-**_

_**Tubuh Naruto sudah hampir mendekati batasnya.**_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

_**Perubahan Kyuubi semakin sering terjadi dan setiap saat tubuh Naruto akan dimakan oleh chakra Kyuubi.**_

_**Tidak diragukan lagi, kekuatan yang ia tunjukan sebelumnya , aku tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.**_

_**Dan yang terburuk-**_

_**Dia berhenti mengucapkan impiannya.**_

"Aku katakana aku baik-baik saja. Baa-chan terlalu melebih-lebihkan! Sasuke, kau tak perlu hawatir." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hum?" – "Ah, Bunga Matahari!"ucap Naruto girang saat melihat beberapa bunga matahari yang sedang mekar di halaman RS, ia pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghampirinya di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Ah, Aku benar-benar menyukai bunga matahari."ucap Naruto sambil memegang setangkai bunga matahari yang besar.

"Ini seperti dengan melihat mereka, mereka memberikan kita kebahagiaan ."lanjutnya.

"Persis seperti dirimu."ucap Sasuke entah dengan sadar atau tidak.

"Apa?"tanya Naruto terkejut tapi saat ia menoleh sasuke, pemuda itu telah memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan semburat merahnya karena malu, tapi itu tak luput dari penglihatan Naruto, hal itu membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum senang.

"Sa~suke!"panggil Naruto sambil memaluk lengan si Uchiha bungsu.

"!?"

"Aku ingin makan ramen hari ini."

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal itu kepada orang yang baru saja keluar dari RS?"

"Ayo kita Ra-ya-kan!"

"Aku menolak."

"Bhuuu~~ Pelit!"

────•••────

"Ah….ahh…ah…ha… Sa-suke! Sasuke.."desahan dan erangan manis terus meluncur dari mulut Naruto yang sedang menduduki Sasuke, memasukkan dan mengeluarkan terus menerus penis milik pemuda berambut raven itu dari lubang postatnya. Wajahnya yang memerah dengan pandangan mata sayu tertutup nafsu.

"Sh… Naruto…"desah sasuke saat merasakan penisnya di kekang erat oleh postat Naruto yang panas dan sempit.

"Sasuke…. Katakana… kau mencintaiku."ucap Naruto membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh."ucap Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi tan milik Naruto.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya."ucap Naruto lembut.

Dalam sekejap Sasuke memutar balik posisi sehingga dia yang sekarang berada di atas Naruto.

"Naruto… aku mencintaimu."ucap Sasuke lembut sembari ngengusap dahi Naruto."Aku mencintaimu."

"Lagi."ucap naruto menuntut."Katakan lebih banyak."

"Naruto…. Aku mencintaimu…. Aku mencintaimu…. Aku nencintaimu…. Lebih dari siapapun dan apapun."ucap Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Naruto lembut.

'_Selama kau ada bersamaku…'_

"Aku mencintaimu."

────•••────

"Tempat tidurku…. Akan aku bersihkan saat aku bangun nanti."ucap Sasuke berbaring kelelahan setelah acara yang dilakukan mereka barusan.

"Yeah, tak masalah."ucap Naruto sambil mengusap perutnya.

'_ahh.. Naruto mengataka sesuatu.'_ Batin Sasuke di sela-sela keletihannya. _'tapi aku takbisa mendengarnya.'_

"Maaf… "

'_Sasuke.'_

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu."

'_Sasuke.'_

"Terima kasih."

'_Untuk semua saat-saat bahagia kita.'_

Ucap Naruto lalu mencium bibir Sasuke yang sudah terlelap tidur.

HIMAWARI

BERSAMBUNG


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minaaaaaa~~~~

Thanks buat yg udah review,,beberapa udah aku balas lewat PM.,.,aq suka PM"n sih.,.,.buat yg blom aku bales;;

Zee rasetsu ; ia,.,anda benar.,,ini dri doujinshi nya.,karena aku nonton tu doujinshi sampe nangis,,nagiss aq jadi pengen buat ffnya.,.,pengen liat apa bisa ni ff bikin yg baca juga nangis-nangis,.,kayaknya gg bisa yaa,.,##pundung##,.,tpi lumayan ngekelimet juga ngejelasin jalan ceritanya sampe merem melek gg jelas ni mata =.=

Farenheit July ; pendek karena ku potong.,hehehehe,,.,,.tenang cuman twoshot aj,.,

Buat yg udah review lainnya thanks banget,,atas saran n nasehatnya,.heheheh,.,.  
.,next/,.happy reading.,.

**HIMAWARI**

**Chap 2.**

**By Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke/Naruto**

**Warning; terinspirasi dari doujinshi-nya. Rada sama/sama persis? Emang.**

"Talk"

'_Mind'_

'Talk Flasback'

'_Flasback mind'_

Biiipppp…..BBiiippppp

Suara jam alaram di kamar itu memecah keheningan pagi yang cerah di iringi suara cicit burung di luar sana. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut raven berkulit seputih salju membuka matanya perlahan. Sadar dari tidur lelapnya.

"Haaahhh…." Hela nafaslah yang pertama keluar dari bibirnya begitu ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk di atas ranjang.

'_Nah, apa lagi yang harus di lakukan pada hari libur ini?'_batinnya sembari memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

DEG!

'_Dingin.'_

Terkejut. Pemuda berambur Raven itu sangat terkejut, begitu ia menyentuh tubuh pemuda yang tertidur lelap di sampinya yang dia rasakan adalah dingin, tak ada kehangatan yang biasanya selalu terpancar dari tubuh berkulit tan itu.

'_Kenapa-!'_

"NARUTO!?"teriak pemuda raven itu a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha, si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, si mantan missing-Nin.

'Suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi.' Ujar seorang pemuda raven yang sedang menggandeng erat sebuah tangan tan.

"NARUTO!"

'Hehe- apa aku hangat?'jawab pemuda pemilik tangan tan itu.

'Nah, tapi di musim panas kau hanya akan berkeringat.'

'Apa!? Apa maksudmu?'

"BANGUN….!"

'Ahhh!?' teriaknya pemuda tan itu terkejut saat tangannya di tarik oleh pemuda raven.

'Jelas aku bohong.' Ucap pemuda Raven itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada si kulit tan, mengeleminasi jarak mereka dan menyatukan dua buah bibir merah ranum menggoda itu.

'_Usuratonkachi, aku selalu di selamatkan oleh kehangatan ini.'_

'_Dan bagaimanapun…'_

Tangan putih itu membelai wajah tan yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

'_Aku tak bisa….'_

"…ruto! Naru…to…"

'_Bernafas!'_

Airmata duka melinang di pipinya yang putih porselen itu, berkali-kali ia menyebutkan nama kekasihnya. Berharap tubuh yang tertidur itu akan menghangat kembali.

"NARUTOO!"

Tapi yang ada hanya kekosongan. Tubuh itu tetap dingin tertidur tanpa kehangatan, kulit tannya mulai pucat dan mata itu tetap terpejam takkan menampakkan kilau permata sapphire yang tertanam di dalamnya tak ada kesedihan di wajah tan itu, yang ada hanya senyum bahagia yang ia tunjukkan untuk kekasihnya yang terbangun kelak dan takkan bisa melihat dirinya lagi.

Di bawah tempat tidur yang di gunakan oleh dua pasangan kekasih itu tergeletak sebuah botol obat yang sudah kosong.

Perlahan-lahan sang raven yang menangis itu mendekap lembut wajah tan itu dengan kedua tangannya mengeleminasi jarak mereka dan mempersatukan bibir yang tak sama lagi. Hangat dan dingin, ranum dan pucat tapi tetap tersirat cinta di dalamnya.

"Kau….. usuratonkachi."ucapnya lembut sambil memeluk tubuh yang mendingin itu erat karena setelah ini ia takkan bisa mendekap tubuh itu lagi selama-lamanya.

────•••────

Seorang pemuda berambut emo yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam tengah terduduk di teras rumahnya memandang lagit biru yang sampai kapanpun takkan bisa menyaingi birunya permata milik kekasihnya yang telah tiada.

Step…

"Sasuke."ujar seorang wanita berdada besar berambut pirang yang tiba tepat di belakangnya. Kesedihan tersirat juga dengan jelas di wajah cantiknya. "Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak. Kau tak perlu minta maaf…. Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik."ujar pemuda emo itu masih memandang langit biru yang cerah.

"Naruto juga mangatakan padaku bahwa aku tak perlu minta maaf…"

'Maafkan aku Naruto..' ucap wanita berdada besar a.k.a Tsunade kepada Naruto yang tengah terduduk di ranjang RS

'Baa-chan tak perlu minta maaf. 'ujar Naruto tenang.

'Aku memutuskannya sendiri,' lanjutnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat botol obat yang telah kosong. ' Maaf karena tak bisa menjadi seorang Hokage Baa-chan'.

'..!'

'Aku minta maaf…. Karena tak bisa menepati janjiku.'kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

'_Naruto…'_

"Sasuke, ambillah ini…"kata Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah kalung prisma milik Hokage 1 yang sudah di turunkannya kepada Naruto.

"..!"

"Dia mengatakan padaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu. Jadi aku memberikannya padamu."setelah menyerahkan kalung itu ia pun meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Di sentuhnya kalung yang kini ada di tangannya, kalung milik orang yang di cintainya."Naruto." ujarnya lirih sembari mendekap erat kalung itu.

────•••────

'_Banyak bunga matahari yang mekar tahun ini juga.'_

'_Mereka terlihat sangat mirip dengan senyummu.'_

'_Aku ingat senyummu.'_

'_Aku ingat…'_ tetesan airmata kembali mengalir di wajah putih porselen itu untuk kesekian kalinya rasa perih, sakit, rindu dan putus asa kerap menyerang hatinya yang telah rapuh. Matanya memandang Bunga Matahari yang sedang mekar di halaman kediamannya.

'_Hanya senyummu.'_

'_Cinta kita…. Yang pertama dan yang terakhir-...'_

────•••────

**Beberapa tahun kemudian.**

Tes…tes..tes…

Darah menetas dari tubuhnya, luka-luka sayatan yang memenuhi tubuhnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darh. Tangannya yang gemetaran bertumpu pada dinding-dinding lorong kediamannya.

"Naruto…."

"Rokudaime-sama!"teriak seorang ninja terdengar dari kantor tempat hokage mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. "Tim Uchiha 'ular' berhasil menyelesaikan misinya, tapi mereka banyak mendapatkan luka…" lanjut ninja tak dikenal itu.

"Panggil petugas medis segera."ucah sang Hokage ke-6, seorang gadis berambut merah muda bermata hijau. Sakura Haruno.

"Siap!"

"Dan…. Uchiha-taichou mengalami luka paling parah dan saat ini tidak di ketahui posisinya."lanjut ninja asing itu.

"Apa kau bilang! Tidak mungkin…."

Tubuh penuh luka itu terjatuh di atas rerumputan di halaman rumahnya. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa ia membalik tubuhnya hingga bisa melihat langit yang cerah kala itu.

"Hah…"

Pandangan matanya tertuju pada bunga matahari yang sedang bermekaran di depannya, membuatnya ingat akan seseorang.

"Na…ruto…"ujarnya lirih sembari tersenyum lembut sedangkan tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan darah, menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya yang terbaring sekarat.

"Apakah…. Itu sekarang? Aku sudah cukup lama tinggal. Di dunia ini…. Di mana kau tidak…"kata-kata nya terpotong saat melihat kelopak bunga matahari berguguran di depannya.

"Apa…. Ini? Jangan menangis!"

Di ulurkannya tangannya menggapai kelopak bunga matahari yang berguguran, tapi mata dan hatinya tidak lah tertuju pada kelopak bunga itu. Yang ada di depannya saat ini, yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah wajah menangis sedih kekasihnya yang telah lama pergi, wajah yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum itu terlihat terluka, matanya yang biru cerah kini tertutup kabut dan tergenang air mata.

"Tersenyum…."ujar Sasuke lirih meggapai wajah tan yang berlinang air mata itu.

"Akhirnya, aku akan pergi…ke tempat…mu…"ujarnya liring sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menguasai tubuhnya dan membawa jiwa yang penuh dengan derita itu menuju tempat orang yang menunggunya berada.

'_**NARUTO'**_

"Sasuke-kun!?"Teriak seorang wanita berambut pink dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah itu. Tapi yang di dapatnya hanya kelopak bunga matahari ynag berguguran dan sebuah kalung peninggalan Hokage 1 dahulu.

HIMAWARI

END

Nee mina,.,.selesai juga,.,.  
,.pendekkan?pasti. typo? Banyak. Gaje? Jangan di tanya lgi.

Tpi aku puas karena sudah bisa buat nih ff..  
,.akhir kata., THANK's minnaaaaaaaaaa~~~~

.,sampai jumpa di cerita yang lannya.


End file.
